disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What the Curse Is Going On?!
An episode from the show The Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Transcript (Title Card) (At Mickey, Donald and Goofy's house) (Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers make dinner) Mickey's father: Are you sure you're doing this the right way? It says so in the cooking book, you should not the whole bag of macorni. Donald's father: Trust me, I'm an expert at cooking! Goofy's father: You're more of an expert at cooking failure! Donald's father: Hey, aren't you supposed to make the sausages? Goofy's father: Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! (At Mickey, Donald and Goofy's room) (Donald makes a tower of cards) Donald: Hey, someone go down to see if dinner's ready, I'm hungry! (Mickey reads a book) Mickey: Nope, I'm busy, you go! Donald: No you! Mickey: You! Donald: You! Mickey: You! Donald: You! Mickey: You! Donald: Okay, Goofy go down their to see if dinner is ready! (Goofy plays his video game) Goofy: Can't, I'm in the zone! Donald: Okay then, let's do a bet on gambling. (Mickey, Donald and Goofy gambles) Mickey and Donald: Jen! Donald: Ha-ha, you lose, now go see if dinner's ready! Goofy: Garwsh, I always lose at this! (Mickey, Donald and Goofy's fathers argues) (Goofy peeks out) Goofy's father: Okay, I'm gonna see if the sausages are ready. Mickey's father: Uh, I think you better not---- Goofy's father: Better not what? What's gonna happen, I'll burn by hand? (Goofy's father puts his hand on the pot handle) (Goofy's father's hand turns red) Goofy's father: Yeow! Son of a (Microwave beeping). (Goofy's father sucks on his burnt hand) Mickey's father: Told you. (Goofy with a shocked look on his face goes back up to the room) Donald: So, Goofy, when dinner's ready? (Goofy ignores Donald) Donald: Hello, hello, hello! I know you can hear me, Goofy! Hello! Hey! Goofy, snap out of it! Oh, I give up! (Goofy goes back continuing playing his video game, but loses) Goofy: Stupid (Tower of cards collaspe) game! (Mickey and Donald stares at Goofy with shocked looks on their face) Goofy: Lucky for me, I got ten lives! (Goofy continues playing his video game) Mickey: Goofy? Goofy: Yes! Mickey: Where did you get that word from? Goofy: Oh, my father said that when he burned his hand. Donald: What does that word means? Mickey: There could be an explanation, like this: 1. awesome, 2. super awesome and 3. (Police sirens) awesome! Goofy: Hey, you sound like a police siren! (Goofy laughs) Goofy: (Meows) (Donald laughs) Donald: You sound like a cat! (Bark) (Goofy laughs) Goofy: You sould like a dog! Mickey: Guys, I think Goofy made up a new word. Goofy: I did? I mean, hey, I did! (Goofy chuckles) Donald: Congratulations, Goofy! Goofy: Garwsh! (At school) Pete: Everybody, I graded your tests. You all did good, except the duck! Mickey: Yes! Goofy: Yes! (Donald grunts) Pete: Any last words? Mickey, Donald and Goofy: (School bell rings) (Pete with a shocked look on his face stammers and faint) (Pete opens his eyes) Mickey: Mr. Pete, are you okay? (Pete gets angry and grabs Mickey, Donald and Goofy's hands) Pete: You're coming with me! Uh, the rest of you go to recess. (Kids cheering as they run out the door) (Pete takes Mickey, Donald and Goofy to the bathroom) (Mickey, Donald and Goofy comes out the bathroom with soap on their mouth and wipes it off) Pete: Okay, now you get 10 hours in detention! Mickey, Donald and Goofy: But--- Pete: Zip it! Now march! (Mickey, Donald and Goofy goes to detention) (Pete shuts the door) Goofy: So this is what detention is like? Just sitting one our desks doing nothing? Donald: You'll get used to it. Pete: (looking at his watch) 7, 8, 9, 10! (Pete opens the door) Pete: Okay, your time is up! You can leave now. (Mickey, Donald and Goofy runs out the door) (At home) (Mickey, Donald and Goofy goes to sleep) (Moon goes down and the sun goes up) (Alarm clock rings) (Mickey yawns) Mickey: Will somebody turn off that (Alarm clock rings) clock? Goofy: I (Alarm clock rings) got it! (Goofy turns off the alarm clock) (More later) Category:Episodes